Love Letters
by khfangirl14
Summary: One Shot! Contest on Deviantart. Write letters between Kiba and Karui. Rated T for paranoia


**Love Letters**

Hey honey-bunch! Hows the mission going? I was supposed to be practicing some new jutsus but all I could think about was how your hair glistens in the sun. Oh how your hair shines in the sun, glowing even more then Akamaru's new winter coat. I was thinking of some things we could do when you get back, like... Go buy some ramen together and go to the festival that's in town followed by a moonlight walk near the lake while taking Akamaru for his late night run. I also bought something for you that I think you'll like! Can't wait to hear back from you.

Love always,

Kiba XOXOXO

I HAVE A NAME USE IT! For you're information the mission is NOT going well. If I have to here Naruto or Sakura say one more thing about how sad they are that Sasuke dumped them I WILL MURDER THEM! Especially Naruto, I mean seriously were they like friends with benefits or something? Makes me want to hurl. What is this about my hair? You think its mangy like your dogs fur? What the hell are you insinuating! Even if I were bored enough to hang out with you I'm NO cheap date! Ramen seriously? Cheapest food ever and the festival, do I look like I'm five years old! On top of all that you want me to help you walk your dog? How incompetent are you! You are honestly one of the saddest excuses of a ninja I have ever seen. Better be a damn good present to make up for this letter. Nothing useless either! Like another coupon for an hour of Kiba love.

With hatred,

Karui

p.s. I'd drop dead before I'd ever kiss someone with dog breath like yours.

Got home from training today and was so exited to find a letter from you! You're so cute when your angry. Naruto and Sasuke were JUST friends!... I think. ANYWAY! Everyone loves the festival and if you don't want ramen there's A LOT of great food at the fair too! Nothing is too expensive for my girl just name it and it's yours. We are not taking Akamaru for a walk, he just enjoys being outside and trust me you'll love the way the stars and the moonlight reflect on the water. The sight is just beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you. Yes you'll LOVE what I got you and no it isn't another coupon. It's a necklace. I just know that it'll bring the color out in your eyes. Can't wait to see it on you!

Love,

Kiba and Akamaru

p.s. Akamaru got upset when I didn't include him last time.

p.s.s. I bought a new mouthwash just for you! I'm minty fresh.

Ugh! Not another letter from you! You know your distracting me from important business. If you find me cute when I'm angry you'd find me drop dead gorgeous now! Do you know the trouble I went through to get this letter! I thought it was from someone important! I hate the festival and I'd hate it even more if I went with you. The food there is nasty not to mention EXTREMELY un-healthy. I'd rather drop dead than eat that junk! I am NO ONES GIRL! Especially yours. Water reflecting light. HOW SPECIAL. Never heard of that happening before. If that was a way to try and win my heart by comparing me to a body of water then that's just pathetic. What the hell am I supposed to do with a necklace! How is that useful in ANY way? I hate it already. You are U-S-E-L-E-S-S. By the way I'll never wear it. Might as well make yourself useful and throw it away. Be back home in about a week.

With even more hatred than before,

Karui

p.s. I don't give a crap about your dog.

p.s.s. Doubt it helps.

As I said before, simply adorable. You need a distraction from work, you work to hard. You should take brakes more often so I can see you! Honestly, it's like you're trying to avoid me sometimes, but that can't be true 'cause I know how much you love me. Half the fun of going to the festival is the food! Don't make me force feed you! I'll pick you up at around five o'clock in thirteen days. You're gonna have the night of your life! It's gonna be SO much fun! You'll also LOVE the necklace and wear it everyday! I am not useless. I just often chose not to be useful. Love ya hun!

With all the love in the world,

Kiba and Akamaru xoxoxoxo

p.s. I know you love him.

p.s.s. I guess you'll have to be the judge of that.

I should've never told you where I live. Mabe I work so often BECAUSE I need to get away from you! I do NOT love you. I don't even like you, in fact I hate you. I said I would only go with you IF I had nothing better to do! Even if I do go with you if you try to force feed me that crap I'll beat you down so hard that not even the best medical ninja in the world could heal you! I already told you I don't want your damn necklace! Yes you are useless completley and utterly useless to everyone. I shouldn't even go because it sounds that bad...

Dont be late OR ELSE!

With all the hatred in the world,

Karui

p.s. No. I don't. It could drop dead tomarrow and I really wouldn't care.

p.s.s. I'll vomit down your back if it hasn't changed.


End file.
